The field of the disclosure relates generally to radio frequency identification (RFID) systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods utilizing RFID tags to track and monitor sensitive material.
Many private, governmental and military installations include “secure” or “closed” areas that have restricted access. Such secure areas often contain sensitive materials (e.g., classified documents, computers, media, etc.) that are prohibited from leaving the area. Similarly, some materials such as cell phones, cameras, memory sticks, media, etc. are prohibited from entering these secure areas. However, despite the best precautions, individuals entering or exiting such secure areas may inadvertently transfer such materials or items from or into such areas. Such violations result in serious impacts on operations, unauthorized classified data transfer, and/or interruptions in the ability to perform required functions. Furthermore, such violations may require costly post-violation investigation and security costs.
Sensitive materials may also be located in or on vulnerable targets, such as embassies, aircraft, ships and unmanned systems. In some routine or emergency situations (e.g., information disposal, downed aircraft, etc.), such sensitive materials must be visually located and manually destroyed to prevent their use or exploitation by enemies or unauthorized persons. However, in some situations, it is difficult to visually identify, to locate and/or to neutralize sensitive materials or systems in a timely manner. As such, a need exists in the art for a system to track and monitor areas containing sensitive materials.